Augenbrauen und Folgen
by Iam Incognito
Summary: Achtung: elbische Frösche, Echt Mordorianischer Whisky, Killer-Augenbrauen und genereller Wahnsinn. Bitte R/R!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:  Mir gehört nichts und niemand, yada, yada, yada …

Prolog

Elrond blickte das Kind an.

Das Kind blickte Elrond's Augenbrauen an.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooohhh!"

A/N: Das hier ist nur der Prolog, keine Sorge. Das nächste Kapitel muss nur noch abgetippt werden, und nein, es ist nicht so kurz wie das hier. Ihr könnt ja aber schon mal reviewen!


	2. Kapitel 1

Augenbrauen und Folgen

Disclaimer: Wer liest das hier eigentlich? Also gut; mir gehört nichts, ich leih mir die ganzen Leute/Orte/etc nur aus.

A/N: Danke für die Reviews! 

Frostilyy: *verbeug* ich weiß, ich weiß, du treue Seele! *g*

Stoffpferd: So? Schlimme Vorahnungen? Wieso denn? *versucht unschuldig zu gucken*

holyfree: Das ist der Sinn der Sache. J Leute zu verwirren ist mein Spezialgebiet!

Kapitel 1  
  
Die Bartür fiel mit einem lauten Krach zu. Elrond trank einen großen Schluck Vodka.

„Ehrlich, Gandalf, so geht das nicht weiter," meinte der Lord von Bruchtal mit betrübter Miene.

Gandalf nippte an seinem Echt Mordorianischem Whisky.

„Ja, ja," sagte er mit einem mitfühlenden Seufzer.

„Ich meine, wie soll ich denn die Ratsversammlung halten, wenn selbst kleine Kinder Angst vor meinen Augenbrauen haben?"

Gandalf überlegte kurz und nippte nochmals an seinem Whisky. „Wenn deine Augenbrauen auf Sauron denselben Effekt haben, wie auf das Kind, dann -"

„Ach, halt bloß die Klappe."

„Ja, ja," Gandalf nippte wieder an seinem Whisky und stellte fest, dass sein Glas nun leer war. „Du, ich nehm mir noch ein Glas Echt Mordorianischen Whisky, okay?"

Elrond wedelte mit einem Arm vage in Richtung Minibar. „Meine Minibar ist deine Minibar."

Gandalf nickte ernst. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür der Minibar. Kurz darauf schloss er sie wieder. „Da ist ja gar nichts mehr drin! Und ich weiß genau, dass vorgestern noch vier volle Flaschen darin standen!"

„Was?" Elrond blickte von seinem Vodka auf. „Ach so, ja, richtig. Arwen ist ja wieder aus Lothlórien zurück."

Gandalf blinzelte und setzte sich wieder. „Na und?"

Elrond zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Seit Aragorn sie hat sitzenlassen, wurde sie zur Alkoholikerin."

„Schade um den Whisky."

„Hmm."

Eine kurze Pause.

„Was ist denn so erschreckend an meinen Augenbrauen?"

„Tja, weißt …" Gandalf rutschte unsicher auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Sie haben die Eigenschaft … wie soll ich sagen, _lebendig zu wirken. Wie Killerraupen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine …"_

Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte eine verlegene Stille.

„Killerraupen?"

„Nun … ja?"

„Kannst du denn nicht was tun? Du bist doch Zauberer."

„Vielleicht … dafür bräuchte ich dann allerdings fünf Flaschen Echt Mordorianischen Whisky."

„Eine."

„Vier."

„Zwei."

„Drei."

„Einverstanden."

„Einverstanden."

„Wann kann's losgehen?"

Gandalf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus jetzt gleich."

„Im Ernst?" Elronds Miene erhellte sich erheblich. „Okay, dann leg los!"

„Also …" Gandalf´s Miene verdüsterte sich zu einem, wie er hoffte, geschäftlichem Ausdruck. In Wirklichkeit sah es aus, als würde er von übelsten Bauchschmerzen geplagt. „Elronds Augenbrauen ihn nicht plagen – der Feind in Mordor soll sie nun haben!"

Es gab ein lautes „Plop" und viel Rauch. Als die Luft sich lüftete, war Elrond zu Gandalfs Erstaunen verschwunden.

„Elrond?"

„Gandalf?" antwortete Elronds bedrohlich klingende Stimme.

„Wo bist du denn?"

„Ich bin hier unten." Elrond's Stimme hätte Lava zum Gefrieren bringen können."

Gandalf sah auf den Boden. „Oh."

„Ja," meinte Elrond, „Oh. WAS HAST DU GETAN?!"

Gandalf schluckte. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich dich … in einen Frosch verwandelt …" meinte er kleinlaut.

Bitte R/R!


	3. Kapitel 2

Augenbrauen und Folgen

Disclaimer: Und nochmal: mir gehört absolut gar nichts. Ehrlich!

A/N: Vielen vielen herzlichen Dank an frostilyy (ich weiß, dass die Kapitel kurz sind … in meinem Block sah es nach so viel aus … jedenfalls viel Spaß in den Ferien!), Stoffpferd und holyfree für die lieben Reviews!

Kapitel 2

„Komm - komm schon," Arwen kicherte, „Vater," Arwen kicherte und nahm einen beherzten Schluck Bier, „jetzt guck nicht so griesgrämig." Arwen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Der Frosch der neben ihr auf der Bank hockte, sah grimmig zu ihr auf. „Wieviel hast du getrunken?"

„Ooooch," kicherte Arwen. „Bloß ein paar Gläschen."

  
"Du solltest wirklich aufhören zu trinken."

Arwen schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Wir sind auf einer Feier zu deinen Ehren. Da kann ich mir schon mal was gönnen." Arwen fing so plötzlich an zu heulen, dass Elrond erschreckt quakte und zwei Meter in die Luft hüpfte. „Liebst du mich denn auch nicht mehr?"

„Doch, doch, natürlich," beeilte sich Elrond zu sagen, „trink ruhig weiter."

Arwen schenkte dem Frosch ein weinerliches Lächeln, schniefte, und trank noch einen Schluck. „Weißt du -" - Elronds Tochter bekam einen heftigen Schluckaufanfall – „der Aragorn, der Untreue, der maaaaag mich nämlich nicht mehr. Ist in jemand anders verliebt, hat er gesagt."

Arwen blickte kurz nachdenklich, bevor sie wieder anfing zu weinen.

„Na, na," meinte Elrond unsicher. Er verspürte einen plötzlichen Drang Fliegen fangen zu gehen, verdrängte ihn aber so schnell wie möglich. „Na, na."

„Weißt du, Vater, der Aragorn ist neuerdings -"

„Arwen!" Aragorn stand mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck hinter den Beiden. „Du hast 

versprochen nichts zu sagen!"

„Ich bin betrunken," erklärte Arwen trotzig, „da zählt ein Versprechen. Vater, Aragorn ist schwul."

„Der Frosch blickte Aragorn an. „Ich wusste es," sagte er, „es ist doch immer dasselbe mit diesen Sterblichen. Ich könnte euch so einige Geschichten erzählen. Alle sind sie schwul."

„Ich persönlich ziehe den Ausdruck „gleichgeschlechtlich interessiert" vor," sagte eine neue Stimme.

„Pippin," riet Elrond tonlos. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich soweit vom Buffet entfernt anzutreffen."

„Ich bin Merry," der Hobbit klopfte dem Frosch auf die Schulter, „und ich hab mir einen Vorrat mitgebracht," flüsterte er verschwörerisch.

Arwen kicherte.

„Trink doch was, Vater," meinte Arwen, „Ich hab hier einen - hicks! - prima Vodka!"

Der Frosch drehte sich frustriert auf den Rücken und streckte seine Beine in die Luft. „Ach, ich weiß nicht recht, Arwen."

Arwen gluckste und kichterte. „Komm schon, Papsilein, was soll denn schon schiefgehen?"

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht wie ein in einen Frosch verwandelten Elb auf Alkohol reagiert."

„Danach werden wir's wissen," meinte Arwen, bekam wieder Schluckauf und hielt ihm eine Flasche an den Mund.

Elrond zögerte kurz und schluckte dann. Und dann nochmal.

Arwen kicherte.

Oh je … das war's! Ob das was Gutes mit sich bringt … ein betrunkener Frosch-Elb … das nächste Kapitel ist bereits in Arbeit; da kommt auch Legolas vor *dahinträum* und Arwen macht Aragorn fertig …

Bitte R/R!


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Das geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven, jedesmal so einen Schrott zu schreiben, den eh keiner liest. Wenn ihr Anwälte seid, und mich verklagen wollt, mir gehört gar nichts! Ansonsten behalt ich Legolas natürlich … *fg*

A/N: Ganz herzlichen Dank für die netten Reviews! 

Stoffpferd: Kein Kommentar. ;-)

Alex: Danke für den Tipp! Ich hab's versucht, aber sobald es upgeloadet ist sind's plötzlich wieder zwei returns … keine Ahnung woran's liegt.  :-)

Dieses Kapitel ist für frostilyy, die Arme ist gerade im Urlaub und kann nicht ins Internet (eine Runde Mitleid!) und daher auch nicht zu FF.net. Wie soll man das nur aushalten …

Kapitel 3

„Was ist denn dieses fürchterliche Katzengejammer?" schimpfte Legolas. „Welch ein Ungeheuer singt derart schlecht?"

  
Ein besonders schiefer Ton hallte durch die Korridore und Legolas hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Jemand zupfte an seinem Hemd.

„Ah, Merry, du bist es. Was ist denn dieses schreckliche Gekreische?"

Merry grinste breit. „Das ist Lord Elrond."

„Was?"

„Ja, Gandalf hat ihn in einen Frosch verwandelt und jetzt ist er betrunken." Fröhlicg schlenderte der Hobbit davon.

Legolas blieb da stehen, wo er war und blickte verwirrt.

Ein Gesicht lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

„Aragorn!"

Das Gesicht errötete, sehr zu Legolas Erstaunen. „Was ist denn los?"

Aragorn kam langsam um die Ecke zu Legolas.

„Warum guckst du um die Ecken?"

Aragorn wurde rot. „Ach, weißt du …"

„Nein."  
  


„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt nicht was?"

„Was?"

„Wie?"

Die Beiden blickten einander verständnislos an.

Ein Schrei erklang in nächster Nähe. „Da bist du also, du Miesepeter, du Stück Scheiße, du!"

Aragorn duckte, um der Bratpfanne auszuweichen. „Arwen, Liebes, es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber -"

Arwens Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und in ihnen blitzte es gefährlich. „Ach, es tut dir also Leid, wie? Das ist noch lange nicht genug, du aufgeblasener Sterblicher! Wie kannst du einfach mit mir Schluss machen?!"

Legolas trat strategisch ein paar Schritte zurück, so dass er abseits mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Arwen war zu wütend, um es zu merken und Aragorn wich gerade einem Suppenteller und zwei Gabeln aus.

„Aber es ist doch besser, dass ich es dir gesagt habe, oder? Hätte ich dir etwas was vormachen sollen?" versuchte Aragorn sich zu retten.

„Ja, verflucht nochmal!" Arwen starrte Aragorn an.

Aragorn starrte Arwen an.

Legolas starrte Aragorn und Arwen an.

„Du schwules Miststück!" kreischte Arwen, schmiss eine Kaffeetasse nach ihrem Ex und stürmte davon.

Aragorn blickte ihr erleichert nach.

Legolas sah Aragorn an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Schwules Miststück?"

Aragorn wurde rot wie ein rot angestrichener Kohlkopf und rannte auch fort.

Legolas blieb wieder da stehen, wo er war und guckte diesmal verstört und frustriert.

„Was zum Geier ist hier eigentlich los?!"

Tjaja … und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig. R/R!


	5. Kapitel 4

Augenbrauen und Folgen

Disclaimer: Mir gehört noch immer nichts. *schnief*

A/N: Danke vielmals für die Reviews!

Stoffpferd: Oh, der Herr Elb wird's schon noch merken, alles mit der Zeit … *g* 

Andjudar: Tja, ja, die Augenbrauen … les mal weiter, dann weißt du's!

  
Kapitel 4

„Elronds Augenbrauen ihn nicht mehr plagen –

der Feind in Mordor soll sie nun haben!"

In einem dunklen Land weit entfernt von Bruchtal gab es ein Schloss mit wunderbarer Aussicht auf die Schicksalsberge. Dort gab es alles was das Herz begehrt; Folterkammer, Orczüchtanlagen, und Echt Mordorianischen Whisky.

Besitzer dieses schönen Schlosses war Sauron, der als Kind Nachbar von Lord Elrond gewesen war. Er konnte sich allerdings nur vage an den nervenden Elbenjungen erinnern. Ihm kamen stets furchteinflösende Raupen in den Sinn, wenn er an Elrond dachte … 

An diesem Tag war Sauron gerade dabei jemanden zu finden, den er anschreien konnte. So stampfte er durch die Gänge und wartete bis ein Orc erschien.

Da! Schritte näherten sich!

Sauron hielt an, mit einem gräßlichen, vorfreudigem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Der Orc kam um die Ecke und sah auf Saurons Gesicht.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooohhhhhhh!" schrie er und rannte wie vom wilden Oliphanten gebissen davon.

Sauron hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet um den Orc anzuschreien (Schreien  - seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung) und nun schloss er ihn entrüstet. Bloß um ihn gleich wieder zu öffnen. „Was fällt dem denn ein?" Der Einzige, der hier schreien darf, bin ich!"

Mit diesen Worten eilte der Dunkle Herrscher dem Orc hinterher.

Der Orc war inzwischen bei seinen Artgenossen angekommen und berichtete ihnen zitternd von seinem Erlebnis.

Orcs sind, im Gegensatz zu dem was allgemein geglaubt wird über sie zu wissen, gute Zuhörer. Sie wissen genau, wann sie entsetzt nach Luft zu schnappen haben und wann sie die Klappe zu halten haben. Deshalb fuhr der Orc auch überrascht herum, als alle unhöflicherweise anfingen zu schreien. Kurz darauf schrie er selber.

Sauron starrte, nun völlig verwirrt auf seine schreienden Orcs, die sich die Augen zuhielten. Langsam wurde es ihm zuviel: „HALTET SOFORT DIE KLAPPE!"

Sofort war es totenstill. Die Orcs hielten sich nur noch die Augen zu und schauderten gelegentlich.

„So," sagte Sauron mit dunkler Miene, „Was ist hier los?"

Mit einer Hand, die sehr stark zitterte, wurde Sauron ein Spiegel (es ist nicht sehr weitverbreitetes Wissen, aber Orcs sind sehr eitel) gereicht.

Sauron runzelte die Stirn in Richtung Orcs und sah dann in den Spiegel.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooohh! Elronds Killerraupenaugenbrauen! Sie haben mich!"

Der arme Sauron … er tut mir ja so Leid … *g*

Übrigens, ich geh bald in den Urlaub, das heißt nach dem nächsten Kapitel gibt's fünf Tage lang keine Updates. Ich werde aber fleißig weiterschreiben, so dass es danach direkt weitergeht … Dieses Kapitel war ziemlich kurz, ich weiß, aber das nächste wird wieder länger … und dann geht's erst richtig rund!

Bitte R/R!


	6. Kapitel 5

Augenbrauen und Folgen

Disclaimer: Zum xten Mal: mir gehört nichts. Verklagt mich also bitte nicht.

A/N: Ich denke mal dieses Kapitel wird ein wenig länger als das letzte. In meinem Block waren's stolze 4 ½ Seiten, was heißt, es sind mit etwas Glück vielleicht ganze zwei Seiten auf dem Compi. *hoffnungsvoll guck*

  
Kapitel 5

Aragorn schlich auf Zehenspitzen die Korridore entlang. Er kam an eine Ecke und lugte vorsichtig herum. Keiner da! Erleichtert atmete er auf und betrat den Flur. So leise, dass selbst ein Elb Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte, ihn zu hören, ging er in Richtung Park. Der Garten Bruchtals war berühmt für seine Schönheit und, was Aragorn derzeit viel interessanter fand, Größe. Dort würde Arwen ihn sicherlich nicht finden können …

„Ahem."

Mit dem Gefühl eines Todgeweihten wirbelte Aragorn herum und blickte direkt ins wutentbrannte Gesicht seiner Ehemaligen.

„Aaaah, nein! Bitte, Arwen, ich beschwöre dich, lass ab von mir! Weiche von mir, Dämon in Elbengestalt! Nein, au, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrghhh!"

Die Tiere im Wald suchten verängstigt Schutz vor den vielen Gegenständen, mit denen die Elbe den Waldläufer durch den Wald jagte. Einige Vögel hielten sich gegenseitig die Ohren zu. 

Plötzlich hörte das entsetzte Kreischen abrupt auf.

Ruhe kehrte wieder in den Wald.

Dass eine Elbe zufrieden zum Haus zurückstampfte und einen ohnmächtigen Mann im Gebüsch zurückließ, bemerkten sie gar nicht mehr.

Legolas ging mit einem beunruhigten gefühl zur Speisehalle. Er war erst einige Stunden hier und er wusste, dass er keine Vorurteile bilden sollte. Aber er war sich sicher; die Leute hier waren völlig, total und absolut verrückt.

An der Tür angekommen, atmete er tief durch und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Im Speisesaal schienen Elben, einige Menschen und Hobbits, ein Zauberer und … ein Frosch … eine Orgie zu feiern. Da war sogar ein Zwerg, der, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht betrunken war, immer wieder versuchte aus zwanzig Meter Entfernung mit dem Zeigefinger die eigene Nase zu treffen. Er schaffte es nur, sich mehrfach ins Auge zu pieksen.

Drei Hobbits verschlangen das Buffet … drei? Ah. Der vierte Hobbit, Merry hing aus unerfindlichen Gründen am Kronleuchter, welcher bedrohlich schwankte. Legolas stutzte. Was hatte Merry ihm erzählt? Lord Elrond war in einen Frosch verwandelt worden? Entgeistert starrte Legolas auf die kleine, grüne Kreatur, die inzwischen lautstark im Duett mit einem Zwerg sang, oder eher quakte.

Elrond hatte den Elben bemerkt und hüpfte auf ihn zu. „Legolas! Was für eine Fre - hicks! - Freude! Hab dich ja schon eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewig nicht gesehn, alter Junge!"

Legolas starrte ihn an. Der Frosch fing an zu quaken und hüpfte im Kreis um Legolas auf und ab. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen und einer gewissen Beunruhigung beobachtete Legolas dem Treiben des Frosches. Immer schneller schien er zu hüpfen und das Quaken schien immer lauter zu werden. Die Welt drehte sich …

Aragorn stolperte in den Speisesaal und hielt sich, die Augen vor Kopfschmerzen zugekniffen und die Lippen zusammengepresst, seine Beule.

  
Seine Kopfschmerzen ließe ein wenig anch und er bemerkte, dass im Speisesaal einiges los war. Einige Elben und ein Zwerg hielten einen Trinkwettbewerb ab und Merry hing am Kronleuchter, während die anderen Hobbits sich über Pilze hermachten. In der Mitte des Chaoses stand Gandalf und guckte perplex auf zwei Frösche.

Aragorn zuckte zusammen, als Elrond anfing zu singen. Elbischen Gesang konnte man ja nur loben, aber die Versuche eines in einen Frosch verwandelten Elben? Katzengejammer war geradezu eine Symphonie dagegen. Aber Moment, wenn das Elrond war …?

Aragorn schnappte sich Frodo, der mampfend nach Kohlrouladen suchte. „Was in aller Welt macht der zweite Frosch da?"

Frodo grinste. „Das ist Legolas." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah eine Roulade und mit einem Freudenschrei stürzte er sich darauf.

Aragorn wirbelte herum. „GANDALF!"

Der Zauberer, der in einem extrem dicken Buch über Frosch-Elben und ihre Eigenarten blätterte, erschrak dermaßen, dass er das Buch durch die Luft wirbelte und den Kronleuchter traf.

Stille.

Alle Augenpaare blickten auf Merry, das Buch und den schwankenden Kronleuchter.

„Oh je," meinte Frodo, den Mund voller Kohlroulade.

Der Kronleuchter schwankte zu anderen Seite.

Alle hielten den Atem an.

Ein wenig Staub und Putz rieselte da von der Decke, wo der Leuchter angebracht war.

Es fiel.

Während in Bruchtal der Speisesaal demoliert wurde, ritt Sauron missgelaunt auf einem kleinen, niedlichen, viel zu enthusiastischem Pony über die Grenze. Er hatte eine lange und anstrengende Reise hinter sich.

Zuerst einmal hatte er, den Augenbrauen wegen, keine Patrouille von Orcs zusammenstellen können. Orcs waren ja solche Feiglinge.

Dann hatte ihm Galadriel auch noch eine Standpauke gehalten, weil er, als er in Lórien vorbeikam, ein Bad in ihrem Spiegelbecken genommen hatte. Und Celeborn, sein alter Liebhaber, hatte ihm der guten alten Zeiten Willens das verdammte Pony geschenkt. Von Mordor bis nach Lothlórien hatte er nämlich zu Fuß gehen müssen.

Das Pony hatte aus einem Sauron unverständlichen Grund keine Angst vor ihm, Im Gegenteil, es war immer fröhlich wenn es ihn sah und wackelte zur Begrüßung mit den Ohren.

Der Balrog in Moria hatte das unheimlich amüsant gefunden. Er, der Balrog, würde in nächster Zeit sicherlich nicht mehr sitzen können, oder wenn, dann nur sehr schmerzhaft, dessen war sich Sauron sicher.

Und so ritt Sauron auf diesem holprigen Pony in Richtung Bruchtal und beschwerte sich lautstark über Galadriel, den Balrog, Steuern, die Preise von Bier und das verfluchte Pony.

„Halt!" rief eine elbische Stimme. „Wer sind sie, wohin gehen sie und was wollen sie?"

„Ich bin Sauron, du Trottel, sieht man das nicht? Und ich will mit Elrond reden. Er hat mich mit seinen Killerraupenaugenbrauen angesteckt," schnappte Sauron mit böser Miene.

„Das sehe ich," meinte der Elb und versuchte mit aller Willenskraft ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Sauron merkte es trotzdem.

So! Das wohl bisher längste Kapitel ist fertig. *strahl*

Ab jetzt wird's wohl ne Weile keine Updates geben, da ich in URLAUB fahre! Aber danach geht's weiter, versprochen. Die Ideen hab' ich schon im Kopf, sie müssen nur noch aufgeschrieben werden müssen. Also bis dann!

Und reviewt, wenn ihr schon mal hier seid, ja? :-)


End file.
